An American werewolf in Gravity Falls
by Elemental-756
Summary: When a mysterious creature begins terrorising Gravity Falls, Dipper and Mabel investigate it's newest relative, Daniel.
1. Chapter 1

The news crew had already set up outside the Northwest household.

After Pacifica called the police, the cameras and reporters had shortly followed, eager to know what all the comotion was about.

It was near midnight when the family was woken up by doors smashing.

They were even more startled when they heard their servants blood curdling scream followed by silence.

Pacifica's parents were quick to react.

Mr Northwest grabbed the family's shotgun and rushed downstairs.

He found several bodies at the entrance of his home. The front doors had been smashed inwards, one was of it hinges and lay on the floor.

He proceded to search the house for whatever it was that caused this.

Mrs Northwest informed Pacifica to stay in her room and keep everything locked.

She joined her husband with a baseball bat.

The two found and described the animal as some sort of large dog. A very large dog. A **very** large dog, bigger than anything the two had seen before it was sniffing around the kitchen.

Mr Northwest fired at it several times.

The gun was ultimately useless against the thing, the shells made contact with the thing and caused it to bleed, but its skin quickly regenerated.

It was ripped from the mans hands by the dogs jaws and crushed between its teeth.

The bat was just as ineffective, the dog regenerated from every injury the two dished out, no matter how much it was beaten to a pulp.

One time the two actually though it was dead.

Mrs Northwest was also disarmed by the thing.

It chased them through the very large house, until it found Pacifica's door.

It procederly smashed its head against the wood.

It knew who was in there, and that made it angry.

Then it stopped.

It would've killed the Northwests if it wasn't for the sirens of police cars in the background.

Pacifica had called them from the safety of her room, terrified.

The dog ran out of the house, just before the police arrived.

The Northwests told them everything.

All this information had been broadcasted to the public via the news crew.

The police force searched thoroughly for the thing, but found nothing. Not a single clue as to where it could be or went. The woods were too deep.

They'd continue searching in the morning with more vision. They'd also tell the family's of the victims what had happened

Shandra stood at the scene.

She'd shared the info the Northwests had supplied after interviewing each individually.

"It is vital that the citizens of Gravity Falls lock their doors and windows tight until the creature is found"

A picture of the dog, blurry and hard to make out was shown on the screen. Its eyes were bright yellow. It was the last thing the photographer saw.

His body was found in the woods, along with the camera.

"If you see, or have any information on this creature, it is vital you contact the local authorities as quickly as possible. This _thing_ is extremely dangerous,very hostile and smart. This is Shandra Jiminez, signing out"

The camera turned off.

"What do you think it is" asked the camera man.

"A dog, just a stupid dog or something, maybe even a prank"

The crew got back in the news van and drove off.

Unaware they were being watched.

Of course, being near midnight, only a few people saw it as the rest of the town was asleep.

Dipper and Mabel were two of them.

The werewolf padded towards its cabin in the woods and collapsed on the hard wooden floor.

It saw the chains that his human counterpart tried to restrain him with, destroyed.

The creature rested.

Angry.

It didn't like being called a stupid dog.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose over Gravity Falls, casting light into the dark streets.

The police got into their cars to search for the creature that assaulted the Northwests the previous night.

What they didn't know was that the thing was a werewolf, so they'd find nothing. And they did.

The police decided to call the search off, but the awareness was still out.

If anyone saw it or knew anything about it, they'd call the police immediately.

So they waited, impatiently.

The familys of the victims were informed, they burst down into tears when they received the news.

The police vowed to find and kill the creature, no matter how long it took.

It was 10:00am when Dipper and Mabel woke up.

They gave each other morning greetings.

The two went about their daily morning routine: breakfast, washed, clothed, hygiened etc.

Dipper was peacefully watching TV while his sister pondered around with her pig.

The shack didn't open until 11am, so they had time.

Grunkle Stan greeted the twins, as he prepared for work.

Dipper gradually got bored of the TV and turned it off, just before the news started, and consulted his journal.

"KIDS" their Grunkle called from the gift shop.

The two walked in.

"It's work time" he said.

He walked to the front door and turned the sign from closed to open.

Soos and Wendy were at their respective posts.

Then Dipper noticed him.

In the corner of the shop stood a boy on his phone.

He was around Wendy's height. He wore a black jacket, white shirt, black jeans, black shoes and red glasses.

He had medium length brown hair.

"Who's that" asked Dipper.

"That's Daniel, Tambrys BF. He also now works here" replied Wendy, occupied by a fashion magazine.

Mabel eyed the boy in pure fascination. She was in love.

Dipper nudged his sister on the shoulder.

"Really Mabel" he said "really".

"But he's so cute"

"I'm eighteen sweetheart" he said.

His voice was normal.

Mabel blushed and retreated into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Daniel, but she does that with every boy" said Dipper apologetically.

"I don't see why you're apologising" he said. Never taking his eyes of his phone.

_Just like Tambry. _He thought.

He went into the kitchen where his sister was.

She was blushing like crazy.

"You ok" he asked concerningly.

She nodded. "That was a bit embarrassing" she said weakly.

The working day went slowly, they only got a few customers.

Mabel kept as much distance from Daniel as possible.

No one really left their houses that day, of course the Pines family didn't know why.

Soos, Wendy and Daniel left the shop before nightfall, especially Daniel who was more eager than the others.

Grunkle Stan closed up shop early that day at git dressed into something less civil.

He wore a vest, shorts and slippers (the usual).

Dipper wondered what Rarity would think if she ever saw him like this, thank christ she hadn't so far.

Dipper sat back down on his chair and kept reading his book.

Stan was "busy" in his room.

Mabel continued to play with Waddles.

The TV was on, then Dipper finally saw the news.

When it was over he thoroughly searched the journal.

He found a few pages that could relate to the image that was shown.

He read aloud "werewolves can come in two different varietys, a human transformed or a natural created one. Naturals will be perceived as very large wolf/dog like creatures, whereas humans infected will stand on their hind legs. All varietys can travel using all four of their limbs. All varietys are extremely dangerous. Humans infected can have side effects such as yellow eyes, excessive fur, claws etc when outside their transformation. They can hide their features with lots of clothing, gloves and even glasse-"

Dipper stopped reading.

_Daniel_. He thought.

He pondered the thought for a moment.

He hadn't seen him take his glasses off all day and the glass was red, perfect for camouflage.

He even wore a large amount of clothing, who wears black and that much during the summer.

It was worth investigating, anything was possible in Gravity Falls.

"MABEL" he called.

His sister rushed into the room.

"How'd you like to go on a monster hunt" he said.

His sister smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper and Mabel had packed two backpacks full of supplies.

Mabel didn't know where they were going, but she didn't seem to care.

While Mabel was putting things together, Dipper used the house phone to call Wendy.

"Hello" she asked from the other end.

"Hi, Wendy, it's Dipper. I was just asking if you could give me Daniels adress, he left his phone here" he lied.

"Oh, yeah, sure man. He lives in a cabin in the woods. If you go to my house and turn right when you're near the front door and keep going you should reach it eventually"

"Thanks Wendy, bye" he hung up.

His sister was behind him, she heard everything.

"We're going to Daniels house" she asked.

Dipper turned to face her.

"I thought you said we were going on a monster hunt" she said disappointingly "and Daniel didn't forget his phone so why are w-"

She gasped.

"Oh my god. Is Daniel a monster.

Dipper pulled out his journal and showed it to her.

She read the page on werewolves and grinned.

She bounded up and down happily, squealing.

"Shhhhhhhhh" whispered Dipper.

She quickly shut up.

The two walked to the door and walked out into the woods, but Mabel quickly put on her heart hat first.

They reached Wendys house and turned right as instructed.

The sun was seconds away from setting so they had to move fast.

As expected, they found the building.

It was a lot like the Mystery Shack, but newer looking and only had two floors.

The two knocked on the door.

No answer.

"DANIEL" called Dipper.

No answer.

Dipper reached into his back pack and pulled out the presidents key.

He unlocked the door and the two walked inside.

It was very dark so the two used their flashlights to scan the building.

"DANIEL" Dipper called again.

No answer.

Daniel had locked himself in the basement.

He'd chained himself to the wall and gagged his mouth.

He drank a special brew he made which would tire him.

He heard the twins calling his name and panicked.

_Shit_. He thought.

The twins found the basement door and unlocked it.

_SHIT_! Daniel thought.

Mabel screamed when she saw him.

She ran up to him and took the gag of his mouth.

"Who did this to you" she asked.

"I did" he replied angrily "you two **shouldn't** be here"

"Why" asked Mabel.

"Look, you two need to leave befo-"

His head drooped down.

"Mabel. I think we know why we have to leave" said Dipper, taking her hand and leading her away from him, slowly.

Daniels head lurched up and he stared at the two. His eyes were a deep yellow.

He screamed, in agony and frustration.

He ripped the chains out the walls and rushed at the children.

The two bolted up the stairs, screaming.

Dipper shut the basement door and locked it.

It did absolutely nothing as Daniel burst out of it.

He landed on the floor and roared.

His jaw began to expand, slowly and painfully.

It got longer, wider and stronger, his nose seemed to have attached to it.

Dipper and Manel stared in fear.

Daniels teeth expanded heavily till they were the length of icicles and sharp as needles.

His clothes tore as his body expanded outwards.

His bones expanded inside his skin, causing him more agony.

His fingernails grew until they were a couple inches long.

His spine could be seen trying to force its way out of back, same with all his bones, even his ears started growing until they pointed up.

His hands began to reform themselves into paw like things, his thumbs moved far away from his hand.

He was naked, so they could see the same thing happening to his feet.

His brown hair turned grey and grew expedentually, all over his body until it began long and shaggy, covering up all skin.

He roared all the way.

Then he stopped.

He stood up on all fours and stared at the twins.

He howled into the ceiling.

He looked like a cross between a werewolf and a ball of fluff.

Then he pounced.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel smashed through the door as the twins dove out the way.

Dipper got up, grabbed his sisters arm and led her upstairs.

They heard Daniel pursuing them, quickly.

The ran into the first opening they saw, a open door.

It was a bedroom.

Dipper quickly locked the door with the key and pushed the bed against the door, barricading it.

The heard Daniel smash against it, slightly breaking the wood. They heard him whimper and back away.

The two breathed out in relief.

Daniel scurried down the stairs and outside.

Dipper then noticed the bedroom window was wide open.

He looked out of it and saw Daniek was in vision.

He quiclkly closed it, not that it'd do anything.

Daniel leaped upwards, Dipper grabbed his sister and led her into the closet, and smashed through the glass.

The twins clutched each other, tightly, in the pitch black darkness.

Dipper put a hand over his sisters mouth.

Daniel padded around the room, crunching shards of glass under his weight.

He sniffed around the room and faced the closet.

The silence made Mabel clamp her eyes shut and squeeze tighter on her brother.

Dipper also closed his eyes and clutched harder.

Daniel cautiously approached the closet doors, the crunching of glass giving away his position.

He put his paw hands on either side of the construct and shook it from side to side.

Dipper and Mabel bounced around inside, hitting the walls with the contents of their backpacks rustling around.

They remained as silent as possible.

Until Mabel fell out.

She looked up and saw the shaggy, grey haired thing stare back down at her with its bright yellow eyes.

It stood up on its hind legs, towering over her.

Dipper quickly jumped out and helped her stand up.

Daniel didn't move, he just stared, grinning.

Dipper saw the opportunity and rammed the key into his stomach.

Daniel screamed out in pain and thrashed about the room.

"Out the window" he called out.

Dipper jumped out and hit the ground, it wasn't as high as you think.

He hit the ground with a thump, his sister landed on top of him, adding to the pain by digging his backpack contents into his back.

The two quickly stood up and ran.

They ran as fast as their legs would take them.

They stopped by a tree and rested, both were sweating.

They slumped down the trunk and leaned against it.

They rested for about twenty seconds before they heard Daniels howling.

"Time to go" stated Dipper.

The two sat up and kept running until they arrived at Wendy's house.

They pounded on the door, calling her name.

Daniel appeared in the clearing, he held the bloody key in his hands.

He threw the thing at Dipper, who quickly ducked. He threw it so hard that it embedded itself in the wood of the wall.

"_That hurt_" it said. Its voice sounded like Discords, but much, much deeper.

Sirens were heard in the distance.

Manly Dan had called the police when he saw the thing from his window.

Daniel roared and ran back into the woods.

Dipper and Mabel heard the door open behind them.

Wendy stood in the doorway.

"I think you two better come in" she said casually.

Dipper quickly retrieved his key from the wall and the three walked inside.

Shandra Jiminez was peacefully sleeping in her house when she heard the door blow of its hinges.

She quickly got out of bed and rushed to her cell phone, except it wasn't nt there.

She decided to use the home phone.

She pulled it off its case on the wall and dialled 999, then she saw the line was cut.

"_Stupid dog_" said a voice from behind her.

Her blood froze, she gulped and began to sweat nervously.

She felt a hand paw thing on her shoulder.

She looked at it and saw it was covered in grey shaggy fur.

"_I'm far from it_" it said.

It turned her to face it.

She whimpered at the sight.

Daniels bright yellow eyes stared into hers.

It opened its mouth, flexed its claws and attacked.

Her screams echoed through the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The police burst into Shandra Jimenezs home (walked in as the door had been blown open).

They searched every room, until they found her mutilated body lying on the living room floor.

Whatever had killed her had feasted on her carcas, for a long period of time.

Her frontal area had been ripped open and the entrails were scattered in the surrounding area.

The officers gagged at the sight, one actually vomited.

The most horrifying part was the fact that her eyes and mouth were still wide open.

Sherif Blubbs and Deputy Derland were contacted.

The two were relaxing at the police station when the phone rang.

The sight was described to the two in absolute detail.

They sent the word out to other local police forces that they had an extremely dangerous creature roaming around in Gravaity Falls. They couldn't handle this thing by themselves, they needed more men.

The two rushed out the station and jumped into the patrol car to join the search.

They'd stocked themselves up with gear.

At least 50 police offers had arrived in the small town of Gravity Falls to help with the wild hunt at around 10:00pm.

They'd devised a route. The group would break off into smaller groups and patrol a certain area using a distinct route. They'd do this until morning. The police had figured that the creature only attacked at night as that was when both attacks had occurred.

All citizens were advised to stay indoors until sunrise.

The Northwests increased security, a lot, in case the thing came back.

The officers, and a few citizens who had armed themselves with firearms, patrolled their areas either on foot or in vehicles.

Some officers were busy cleaning the sight at Shandras house.

Blubbs and Durland drove around the woods in their patrol car, keeping a close eye out for anything that was out of the ordinary.

Nothing like this had ever happened in Gravity Falls before, which scared everyone.

They kept driving until they heard howling.

The two quickly turned on the cars sirens and drove into the direction of the sound.

They went as far as the car would take them. The gaps between the trees became too small for it to fit through.

Blubbs was first to get out the car, he made sure his revolver was loaded, cocked back and in his hands before stepping out. Durland did the same thing, but didn't leave the car. It wasn't because he was scared, but someone needed to stay tuned into the radio in case anything came up.

Blubbs understood and went off into the woods alone.

Derland kept the front headlights on so he could see.

Blubbs came back a few miniutes later.

Derland rolled down the window.

"Nothing" he asked.

"Nothing" replied his partner.

Blubbs opened the door and got back into his seat.

The car wouldn't move.

Derland turned the key in the ignition multiple times, but the car refused to move.

The two began to slightly panic.

Blubbs grabbed the police radio and called for help. The only answer he got was static.

Derland locked the car, all of it and turned off the head lights.

The two leaned back in their chairs.

Derland pulled out a pack of Pitt Cola. If they were stuck here, then they might as well make themselves comfortable. It was far too risky to leave the car.

What they didn't know was that the car was leaking. Something had ripped open the underside of the car and destroyed the fuel cell, silently.

The car sat in its own fuel, like a person lying in their own blood.

A simple spark and the car would-

Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Manly Dan were startled by an explosion.

It caused the four to jump and the rest of the Coudroys to wake up.

They noticed some of the trees in the distance had set alight.

Manly Dan was quick to call the fire brigade and told them of the situation.

Dipper and Mabel stared in horror at the sight. They had a feeling it was Daniel. So did Wendy.

The three had spent the time discussing the situation. Wendy had told Stan were they were so he wouldn't panic, but he still did. Wendy had already known about Daniels "condition" much to the twins shock. When Tambry first met him, she found out quickly. Daniel went to London when he was very young. One day, late at night, he was making his back to the lodge him and his family were staying in, but something attacked and bit him.

He was rushed to hospital when his parents found him. He stayed the night.

The following night he turned for the first time and butchered his parents and about half of London.

"Like the movie" Mabel had said "An American werewolf in London".

Daniel had grown up with that curse. Some nights he'd succeed in restraining the thing, some nights. Most nights he'd end up killing people.

He traveled everywhere around the globe until he ended up coming here. He met Tambry on his first day and instantly fell in love. He wanted her to be safe, so he told her everything, but it didn't change her opinion of him.

And here they were.

There was a knock at the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Pacifica sat on her bed in her pink night gown, wildly texting on her phone, when she was startled by an explosion.

She quickly leapt up from her position and rushed to the window. She saw several of the trees in the forest were alight.

Her parents quickly came into her room and they too stared in fear at the sight.

"What's going on" asked a petrified Pacifica.

"There's nothing to worry about dear" said her father. "The police will deal with that _thing_"

"Your father's right, Pacifica, we're going to be ok. Ok" said her mother.

Pacifica nodded. She pulled down the blind on her window and went back on the bed.

Her parents left her room and closed the door behind them.

She was calmer, her parents were right.

She'd put her phone down and prepared for bed.

She slowly opened her door and went down the large staircase.

She went into the kitchen to get a glass of milk.

It felt weird not having as many servants.

She opened the fridge, grabbed the milk, a glass and poured away.

Then she heard something, a scratching sound.

She stopped moving. She put down the carton and looked around.

"Hello" she asked around.

Silence.

She heard padding footsteps, like paws hitting the floor.

She froze even harder and began to sweat.

There was something behind her, an animal.

She gulped.

She felt its fur brush against her ankles, it was extremely low down.

She reached across the counter and grabbed a knife.

She took a deep breath.

She spun around.

It was prince, her dog.

She breathed out in relief.

She returned the weapon and finished her drink, quickly.

"Hi Prince" she said, stroking his golden fur.

She went up to one of the multiple bathrooms and brushed her teeth.

She went back into her room and crawled back into her bed. Her parents were asleep so it was just her and Prince.

Her dog curled up by the foot of her bed.

She went to sleep.

She was woken up later on.

She checked her clock, it had only been about ten miniutes.

She noticed Prince was no longer on her bed and her door was wide open.

She slowly sat up.

She looked around her room. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

She grabbed her phone.

No service or signal.

She got up from her bed and put on her slippers.

She walked out her pre-opened door.

She made her way across the landing towards her parents bedroom.

She cautiously opened the door.

Her parents weren't in their bed.

Pacifica entered the room and saw the window was wide open.

There was nothing outside.

"MOM" she called. "DAD!...ANYBODY!"

There wasn't an answer.

She began to get scared.

She made her way back to her room.

Then she heard something.

It was a dog, yelping out in pain.

"PRINCE" she called.

No answer.

The sound emanated from the living room.

She quickly made her way down the stairs and into the living room.

Prince wasn't moving. He lay on the floor, bleeding.

The was a hole in his chest.

Pacifica whined.

She backed up away from the sight.

Then she was thrown into darkness as the fuse box was slashed open. Cutting the power.

She ran back up into her room.

She grabbed her phone and checked it again.

No signal or service.

She had to get somewhere where there'd be some.

She put on her jacket and rammed her phone into the right pocket.

Then her window smashed.

Daniel had jumped through it.

She rushed out her room she made it about halfway to the door when something landed on top of her.

She thrashed around wildly under Daniels weight.

Daniel picked her up by the hair and threw her against the wall. Part of it broke upon contact.

She screamed out in pain.

Daniel picked her up again and threw out her own doors.

She landed and scraped along the driveway.

She quickly got back up and started running. The pain was bearable.

She reached into her pocket.

No phone.

She turned and saw Daniel holding it. He crushed it.

He ran towards her.

She screamed and ran.

She reached the main gate, the security guards were dead.

She pressed the button that opened it. It moved painfully slowly.

She quickly grabbed one of the guards guns.

She turned and pelted away at the thing that chased her, closing her eyes. She'd fired a gun before, but not in a situation like this.

Several bullets made contact. One hit the creatures knee, shoulder, stomach, arm and finally the head. This made it stop.

Pacifica opened her eyes when the gun stopped firing.

Daniel lay on his stomach, bleeding heavily.

Pacifica breathed out in relief.

The gate behind her opened up and she ran out, throwing the gun away.

She didn't get very far.

A gunshot was heard behind her.

One of her legs emitted huge amounts of pain and she collapsed on the ground, screaming. Something had shot her in the leg.

She clutched the bloody wound. The piece of metal had gone straight through her leg.

She turned and saw that the creature was holding a sidearm.

It learns.

Pacifica crawled backwards, using her elbows. Her eyes never broke the creatures.

Daniel threw the gun away and went down onto all fours.

In a matter of seconds it was inches from her.

Pacifica repeatedly hit the thing with any part of her body.

Daniel pinned her arms down.

He sunk his teeth into her neck, gushing and squirting blood everywhere.

She screamed.

He ripped a chunk out of it revealing the fleshy innards.

Pacifica clutched the wound with her tiny doll hands.

She began chocking on her own blood as she spat some out.

She couldn't scream anymore.

Blood began to ooze from her mouth. She turned her head and let it all out.

Daniel sunk the claws of his right hand into her frontal area. Then his left hand. Then his mouth as he ripped the dead girl open. Spewing its contents across the road. Her eyes still wide open.

He feasted.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tambry." said Wendy.

Her friend quickly rushed into the interior of her house.

The twins said the same thing.

"Where is he?" She asked desperately.

"We don't know." replied Dipper.

She sat down and put her head in her hands.

"Tambry, it'll be ok." Said Wendy, trying to comfort her.

"No it won't. He won't stop killing until he tires himself out. Last night was the first time he turned in Gravity Falls."

"Can we stop him, does he have any weaknesses?" Asked Dipper, he tried to not say the word kill.

Tambry merely shook her head.

"So, what, do we just wait?" Asked Dipper.

She nodded.

"Well there has to be somet-" started Wendy, she was cut off as the bulb burst as the homes power shut down. This caused the four to yelp, it became pitch black in the room.

"Mabel?" Asked Dipper.

"I'm here." She said.

"What just happened?" Asked Wendy.

Manly Dan came down with the rest of the Coudroys and a flashlight.

He asked the same thing.

"What do you think just happened?" Said Tambry.

Manly Dan locked the door. The Coudroy boys rushed around the house, making sure everything else was locked.

"Uh...guys" said one of them from his room.

The group rushed upstairs to his bedroom.

Wendy bought her axe.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Look" he said, pointing out the window.

The others stared in horror. It wasn't just their house, the whole town had lost power. The only light visible was that of the police car sirens.

"Daniel, what are you doing" whispered Tambry to herself.

Daniel had destroyed most of the power lines in Gravity Falls, plunging the town into darkness. It also made the town deaf as no one could call the police.

A werewolf had a crippled landscape to explore, full of food.

There was no hope for the police finding him and he had a good few hours before the sun rose so he went off to find his next target.

He used his senses to try and find someone.

He heard footsteps, muttering, crying and smelt a variety of smells emanate from all over the town. His focus was interupted by sirens.

He looked down and found a S.W.A.T van. He leaped off his vantage point and landed on the reinforced vehicle. The officers inside yelped. The vehicle came to a halt as ten officers rushed out. They were well armed and armoured.

The fired up at the creature on their vehicles roof.

Daniel landed on top of one and ripped his neck out. The other officers pelted down on the thing. Most shots made contact and caused him to bleed, but they were useless. They fired until they ran out of ammo.

Daniel thrust one against the side of the van, crushing bones. The force was strong enough to tip the van on its side. It crushed a few officers.

Daniel removed the helmet of one officer, taking his head with it. He used it to beat another one to death.

The others just ran, but Daniel used their own weapons against them, gunning them down.

Only one survived, Daniel threw a manhole at him, severing his leg. He screamed in pain.

He crawled away from the creature. The bloody stump that was his other leg bled heavily.

Daniel kicked the man over onto his back.

Daniels fur was dripping red.

The officer quivered in fear as he towered over him.

Daniel held a radio in his hand.

"_Warn them_" he said in his deep voice. He handed the radio to the officer, who quickly contacted the others that were resting in the station, but before he could even say a word, Daniel ripped his heart out.

The officers heard screaming, then blood curdling gags (technically it was a warning).

They were silent.

"_Stop looking_" said a voice from the other side. Then there was nothing as the radio was crushed under an immerse weight.

"Did it just... _speak_" said one officer.

The chief of police looked down. "Contact everyone, we're re killing this thing."

Daniel cautiously made his way through the woods until he found what he was looking for.

He knew people were inside, he could smell them.

He sunk his claws into the exterior of the building and climbed upwards until he reached a window.

The group were startled by scurrying noises being heard along the walls of the building.

"Oh my god. He's outside." Whimpered Mabel.

The room he saw was empty. He smashed through the window.

The group heard smashing.

Manly Dan quickly led everyone into his bedroom. He locked the door and rammed his bed against it.

Daniel heard the comotion.

He smashed through the door and saw the door they'd just closed.

He grinned.

"How long until sunrise?" Asked Wendy, comforting her younger siblings.

There was a clock in Manly Dans bedroom.

"Not long." Replied Dipper.

Daniel threw himself at the door. The bed was too heavy for him.

He continuesly threw himself at it.

Wendys youngest brother began to cry as he clinged onto his older sister for dear life.

"Shhhhh, hey, it's okay. It can't get us in here." She said.

She looked to Tambry who shrugged.

Eventually, the thudding stopped.

Then Dipper looked towards the window.

"Oh no." He said.

"What?" Asked Manly Dan.

"The window." He said.

Daniel rushed out the house and looked up to where his target was.

He leaped up and towards to it.


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel missed the window by a hair line.

His claws scraped against the glass surface as he plummeted back down to the ground.

Manly Dan quickly blocked the window with his wardrobe.

"Have you two considered breaking up?" Asked Dipper. Tambry gave him a death stare.

Mabel giggled.

There was a loud smash as the Daniel broke through the window, but the wardrobe prevented him from getting in. Manly Dan leaned against the wardrobe so that it stayed in position.

"Dad, you can't do that until morning." Said Wendy concerningly.

"Watch me." He replied.

There was more thudding as Daniel threw himself up at the room. He was making no progress.

There was even thudding at the bedroom door occasionally as Daniel tried to get in via both the barricaded entrances.

Then there was silence. Manly Dan rested.

"Did he give up?" Asked Dipper to Tambry.

"No, he never gives up." She replied.

A pawed hand smashed through the ceiling. A yellow eye gazed down at them. It was in the attic.

Manly Dan quickly removed the bed from the door so the others could get out.

"DON'T!" Screamed Tambry, but it was too late. Manly Dan had already opened the door.

There was scurrying along the roof, Daniel quickly appeared in the hallway.

Manly Dan quickly closed the door as Daniel smashed against it. The wood gave way and splintered slightly. Small shards of wood blasted into the room. The group shielded themselves.

Manly Dan forced all his weight against the door. Wendys youngest brother began to cry uncontrollably.

Daniels arm pierced the wood and began thrashing around wildly, he cut Manly Dan across his body and face.

"DAD!" Cried the Coudroys.

Manly Dan was grabbed by his shirt and pulled through the door and into the hallway.

A wide hole was now in the door.

Tambry gasped at the sight, his fur was completely red and still dripping.

The group backed up until they were at the far corner of the room. Wendy swung her axe at the creature, it grabbed her arm and dislocated it from its socket. Wendy screamed in pain and crouched onto the floor.

Daniel kicked her body upwards, sending her through the ceiling and into the attic.

It looked at the others. The Coudroy boys were clutching each other, as were the twins. Tambry just stood there, wide jawed.

She stepped towards the thing.

Dipper tried to stop her, but to no avail.

"Daniel?" She asked. The thing just stared at her, you could see it breathing, heavily.

She hugged the red ball of fluff, ignoring the blood that got onto her skin and clothes.

She started crying.

The others stared in fear and amazement.

Daniel brushed his hands through her hair and stroked her face. He had a sympathetic face.

Tambry looked up at him and offered a watery smile.

He looked down at her and put both hands on either side of her face.

It snarled down at her, then roared.

"Dan-"

"_Daniel's not here_." it said. Everyone was surprised by its speech.

It picked her up, she began to scream.

Dipper ran across the room while it was distracted, he saw Wendys axe lying in the floor behind it.

Daniel dropped his girlfriend and turned his attention to him.

It rushed him and pinned him to the ground before he could do anything.

"DIPPER!" Screamed his sister.

The group rushed to the door while it was distracted. Mabel went for the axe.

Daniel sunk his teeth into Dippers neck, he screamed.

Mabel brought the axe down on the things back.

Daniel yelped out in pain as he scurried around the room in pain.

Mabel helped her brother up as he clutched his neck. Tambry got up too.

The group got out into the hallway.

"Where's the attic?" Asked Dipper, he was half awake.

"Follow me." Said the oldest of the Coudroy boys. The other two helped their father wake and then get up.

The boy led them to the attic, where Wendy was lying on her back. The boys and Dan rushed to her.

Mabel sat Dipper down. Daniel hadn't done enough damage for it to be lethal. Mabel ripped up part of her sweater and applied it to his neck. It hurt, having a rough and furry fabric applied to an open wound, but it stopped the bleeding.

Tambry slumped herself in the corner, curled into a ball and cried.

Manly Dan closed the attic door.

The sun came up shortly after.

More than 15 people had died that night, with others being injured.

Tambry rushed downstairs and into the master bedroom.

Daniel lay on the floor, covered in blood. Tambry knew that it wasn't his.

She grabbed one of the bed sheet and put it over him to cover up his bare body.

He eventually came to.

She hugged him as tight as she could.

"T...Tambry?" He asked. He was confused on where he was.

She quickly put clothes on him. Her jacket and a pair of jeans (probably Wendys).

"Tambry. What happened?" He asked.

She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything Manly Dan rushed in and kicked Daniel in the chin. He flew backwards and spat out blood.

"What are you doing?" Blurted out Tambry, standing up.

"What am I doing? THAT THING NEARLY KILLED US!" He screamed back.

Daniel stood up. His eyes were bright yellow, his teeth and nails had sharpened.

"Daniel, calm down. He just scared okay." Said Tambry. Pushing against him.

"Get out of the way, Tambry." He said, his voice was a cross between his own and the wolf.

Manly Dan moved the girl out the way and swung at the boys head. He ducked and returned the gesture by punching the man in the knee. It broke. The man screamed out in pain.

"STOP IT!" Screamed Tambry.

The others soon came into the room, hearing the comotion.

The Coudroys dragged their father back.

Daniel saw the cast on Wendys arm and the bandage mark on Dippers neck. He looked to Tambry and sighed. He looked down at the ground.

"How many?" He asked sadly.

Everyone calmed down after hearing him ask that.

Daniel returned to his home to get fully dressed, he made sure not to forget his red glasses.

Tambry went back home and text Daniel for most of the day.

The injured went to the hospital and the dead went to the morgue. The familys were told. The whole town was told, they were most shocked by the Northwests death.

Grunkle Stan was told by the twins what had happened. He was furious, obviously.

The rest of the day was hard for everyone.

The twins were peacefully resting in their room.

It was 2:00pm when there was a knock at the door.


	9. Chapter 9

The twins were startled when Daniel walked through the door.

He still wore those red glasses to hide his eyes.

"Hey." He said as casually as possible.

The twins didn't reply, they just cowered back from him.

Daniel sighed.

He made his way to Dippers bed, who quickly scurried off it and went towards his sisters side of the room.

Daniel sat down on the foot of it.

He removed his glasses, revealing his yellow eyes.

"What do you want?" Asked Mabel helplessly.

"Can you...not tell Tambry I was here." He replied.

"Why?" Asked Dipper.

Daniel produced a gun from his pocket. The twins cowered up even more, embracing each other.

"I found this in Wendys house, along with silver." He said, he sounded absolutely miserable.

Dipper understood what he was going to do.

"I...uh...I was going to...you know." He said, he used his free hand to symbolise shooting himself.

The twins were silent.

"Wait." Said Dipper, he ran back to his bed and grabbed his journal, that lay underneath his covers.

He flipped through the pages until he found a section on werewolves.

"What is that?" Asked Daniel.

Dipper looked up from his journal.

"An alternate to suicide." He said, he showed him the pages on werewolves.

Daniel read it thoroughly, then smiled.

"Found it." Called Soos, the group rushed over to him.

"You sure that this'll help me?" Asked Daniel to Dipper.

"He hasn't been wrong before." Said Wendy. Dipper blushed.

Dipper produced the silver bullets Daniel had created, while Soos removed the glowing orange crystal from the ground. It burned his hand, causing him to yelp out in pain.

Dipper, using a pair of tongs, placed the crystal in the small wooden bowl they'd bought. The wood began to smoke. The silver bullets were added and quickly melted upon contact until a silvery liquid remained.

Dipper removed the crystal and placed it back in the ground.

"Drink." Said Dipper.

Daniel held the warm bowl in his hands. He saw Mabel tending to Sooss burnt hand.

"Even if I do this, it won't undo what I've done. The people that I ki-" He began.

"Oh just drink the damn thing." Said Tambry, downing it for him.

Daniel gagged in his mouth as the liquid metal went down his throat, it was an unbareable sensation. His yellow eyes were wide open. You could tell he was cursing in his mind

"If you vomit that up I will break up with you, understand." Said an overconfident Tambry, she removed the bowl from his mouth.

"Swallow." Said Dipper.

Daniel gulped, painfully slowly, closing his eyes.

The group stared at him wonderingly.

He threw up, it wasn't silver. It was a black and red puss like substance.

The group yelped at the sight.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Screamed Wendy.

"Infected blood, it's what made him a werewolf." Said Dipper.

"So, what, is he cured?" Asked Tambry, showing more concern.

Daniel threw up more of the substance, more, more, more, more. The substance began to move and squirm, like some alien symbiote.

He turned extremely pale and could barely stand. His eyes were still clamped shut.

He gradually opened them.

They were brown again.

Tambry quickly hugged him, being careful to avoid the putrid mess on the floor.

"Couldn't we have done that in the first place?" He asked weakly.

"If I'd known sooner." Said Dipper.

Tambry kissed Daniel hard.

"Jesus, get a room you two." Said Wendy teasingly.

Not much really happened the rest of the day. Daniel showed his sympathy to everyone he wronged (of course he didn't tell them the truth that he'd killed their loved ones). He did however not change his fashion in any way.

He especially apologised to the Coudroys.

He still kept his job at the mystery shack.

Dipper asked him about his house, but he told him nothing. He reminded him of the Equestrians when he tried to get information about them, but to no avail.

After working hours, which was after sunset this time as the town had been informed after Daniel said the creature had been found dead at his doorstep (fake), the employes went home and rested easy.

Dipper went up before the shack was closed, he was tired and kept complaining about his neck which had gotten worse for some reason. Mabel just brushed it off as regular pain, maybe he'd pulled it or something.

After hours, Mabel eventually joined her brother in their attic bedroom. Waddles trotted alongside her. The two snuggled into bed together.

"Goodnight, Dipper." She said.

He didn't reply.

Mabel was woken up by the sound of eating.

She sat up. She realised Dippers bed was empty.

The second she sat up a dark figure sprawled out of the attic bedroom.

She quickly got up from her bed and chased the thing. She tripped over a lump on the ground, but ignored it.

She heard Stan scream from his bedroom.

She opened the door and saw a dark figure was _eating_ him. His arm, to be more specific.

She screamed. The thing looked at her and jumped to the floor.

She thought that the cure hadn't worked, and Daniel was still "Daniel", but he didn't attack her and it could've.

She turned on the light.

There was a small brown ball of fluff on the floor, its eyes were yellow, fur was chocolate brown, clawed etc. she knew it was a werewolf and she knew who it was.

"D...Dipper?" She asked, she was petrified.

Her brother snarled at her, then jumped out the window.

_Shit_. She thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Mabel rushed downstairs to grab the first aid kit.

She grabbed it and came back up with equal speed.

She repaired her Grunkles arm as best as she could, much to his thanks.

She then took the kit up to her attic bedroom. She turned the light on and saw what she expected.

Waddles was on the floor, there were teeth marks in his hides, but he was still alive. His breathing was so faint.

She repaired him, as best as she could and put him in a comfortable position.

He squeled something that sounded like "thank you", then something that sounded like "Dipper".

Mabel quickly got dressed. Her sweater, orange sweater, wore a wolf paw print (seemed fitting).

She found and took Dippers journal with her, stuffing it in her pink back pack, that was full with other supplies.

She apologised to her pig for tripping on him earlier.

She dashed downstairs and bolted out the front door (it took two tries as the door was still locked when she rammed into it).

She ran deep into the woods until she found Daniels cabin.

She assaulted the door trying to get his attention.

She tried to call his name, but then realised how exhausted her body was.

She kept knocking on the door, kicking it, anything that made noise.

She eventually went round back and threw a stone at one of his windows.

She crawled inside, ignoring the cuts that the loose glass made on her as she entered the building and landing face first in the shards bellow. It was fixable.

She ran around the house, searching every room and caling his name.

There was no answer.

Tambry's. She thought.

Dipper frantically sniffed around the town, sticking to the shadows and avoiding the street lamps, the power was back. It didn't stop people seeing him though, it wasn't that late so people were still around. People screamed at his sight, some called the police (no service) and some attacked him. Dipper only attacked those that were actually a threat, he didn't kill them though. He wasn't like Daniel, yet.

He didn't know excactly what he was looking for.

He felt a sharp pain in his leg. He spun round to find someone had fired a shot at him. It was Toby Determined.

"YES!" He cried in celebration. "I caught it."

Dipper tried to stand up, but his leg hurt too much. He had to wait for the healing to kick in.

Toby approached the creature, bad idea. When he was close enough, Dipper lashed at him with his right hand/paw. He left four large gash marks on the man's left cheek. He yelped out in pain and clutched the wound, dropping the gun. The sound had caught the attention of a few citizens who came rushing to the scene.

"Stay back." Toby called towards them. "Don't get near it."

Dipper felt a groaning sensation in his leg as the bullet popped out the open wound, which quickly sealed up. Upon seeing this, the small crowd fumbled around on the ground for the gun.

Dipper howled into the night air. All, but Toby ran off in fear. He managed to pick up the gun and aim it at the thing, but there was nothing to aim at.

Toby relaxed, but died when Dipper jumped off a roof and landed on him, crushing his spine. Despite his height, his strength would've been equal to Daniel's.

He continued sniffing, pointlessly searching.

Mabel approached Wendy's house, but went straight to the window. The sound disturbed Manly Dan, who was peacefully watching TV. He grabbed the nearest weapon he could find, a double barrel shotgun.

The smashing of glass had emenated from the kitchen window. He turned on the kitchen light and saw glass splintered on the floor. Someone had broken in.

He heard footsteps on the stairs and quickly followed them.

Mabel burst into Wendy's room.

Empty.

She turned and walked straight into a hulky frame. She looked up and found the two barrels of a gun staring down at her. She yelped and fell backwards.

"Jesus, kid, I could've killed you." Said Manly Dan, lowering the gun.

Mabel nodded, slowly.

"Where...where's Wendy?" She asked weakly and innocently.

"At Tambry's." He replied. "You shouldn't be out this late."

"I know...where is that? Tambry's?"

"In the housing district." He said.

"Thank you." She quickly burst out, then physically burst out the room.

"Kids." He muttered to himself.

"HEARD THAT!" Called his eldest son from his room.

Mabel made her way to the town, it was past curfew so the street lamps had been turned off. If they were on she would've seen the crushed body of Toby Determined splattered on the pavement, like a bug on a windshield.

There wasn't a single soul outside, not even a car.

She made her way to the housing estate of the town.

She saw Candy's house, a light was on in her bedroom.

She knocked on every house except hers (and Grenda's).

No answer.

Then she found Tambry's house. It was a dark purple house and quite large.

"TAMBRY!...WENDY!...DANIEL!..." She screamed while pounding the door

No answer.

_Where is everybody_. She thought.

She wondered if Dipper had killed everyone already.

She kneeled down by the door and began to cry.

Then she heard fireworks and the realisation hit her.

It was July 4th.

Dipper also heard the sound of the fireworks. It had come from the towns field, a wide open space with plenty of space. It was occasionally used as the town's market.

He approached the woodland on the side and surveyed the scene from a tree branch. Almost all the citizens had gathered in the field America's Independence Day.

Dipper had lost track of his time in the town, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was that he was hungry and a large vast of food was directly in front of him. There was no Dipper left now. It was just a wolf.

Mabel was exhausted, she'd probably run over a mile in the course of about half an hour. She leaned against a nearby shop to catch her breath. Sweat had beaded over her, patches were stained into her clothes.

"This be a great work out." She muttered in a single breath.

She took off her sweater and tied it around her waist. Then she produced a bottle of water from her back pack and placed it in the side pocket (she drank some first).

She eventually made it to the celebration. There were stalls of all sorts and a variety of rides. All were America related and themed.

Why was I not told about this. She thought, even her thoughts sounded tired.

"Did you run a marathon or something?" Asked a familiar voice.

Mabel turned and saw Ralph and Troy. Both had all kinds of merchandise. These two were worse that Pacifica when it came to bullying, they felt nothing. And I mean NOTHING!

"I'm not...in the mood...Ralph." She said between breaths. "Just go...away." She said. She collapsed onto the ground. Her breathing was so slow.

The boys walked over her, but Ralph kicked her in the stomach which winded her even more than she already was.

She groaned out in pain.

The two just laughed as they walked off.

Her vision began to fade.

She fell asleep on the ground.

Dipper smelt around the air and caught a familiar scent. It was his sisters, the one thing he'd never hurt, yet.

He searched through the crowds of people until he saw her unconscious body on the floor.

He was instantly filled with concern. He leaped from his vantage point and rushed to her.

She was still at the edge of the field so visibility would be low.

He gently picked up her fragile body and retreated into the woods.

Ralph and Troy returned to the sight just in time to see something disappear into the woods with their prey.

"Was that Dipper?" Asked Troy.

"I hope so." Said Ralph, smiling.

"I worry about you sometimes." Said Troy.

Ralph ignored his statement and ran off into the woodland that was by the side of the carnival. Troy followed.

Daniel was having too much fun to notice anything. This was his first night he'd been able to experience in years. The others had a similar attitude to his, except Robbie.

If he was paying any sort of attention he would've noticed Dipper in his werewolf form run off into the woods, carrying his sister. With two children following them.

Dipper gently lied his sister down on the soft grass and used a rock to elevate her head.

He heard footsteps behing him. He turned and saw two children staring at him in fear. He recognised both of them.

He snarled at them.

The two began to cautiously back away as Dipper proceded towards them.

They then turned and ran, screaming. Dipper roared as he pursued.

If there wasn't music blasting into the field then the citizens of Gravity Falls would've heard the sounds coming from the woods.

Ralph, being slightly fat, tripped on his own feet. He rolled over on to his back to see the young werewolf land on his chest. He screamed as it sank its teeth into his fleshy neck.

Troy kept on running. He too fell over when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He clutched to feel liquid. Dipper had thrown a rock at him. He screamed as he felt his head being pulled backwards until his spine snapped and petruded out the front of his neck, turning it into a blood geyser.

He dragged the two into the darkness and feasted until his belly was full. There was nothing left, but bones that had been licked dry.


	11. Finale

Mabel eventually came to.

She could still hear the sounds of the celebration in the distance. Then she realised where she was.

She entered a panic when she found she was in the middle of the woods.

She searched around frantically, then she saw two bright yellow eyes staring at her from the darkness.

She stood up.

"Dipper?" She asked slowly.

The only reply she got was snarling.

She began to back away.

Dipper slowly followed her. His eyes never broke hers. He never stopped snarling. His fur was drenched in blood.

Mabel kept backing up until she became pinned against a tree.

Dipper became deadly close.

Mabel stared deep into his eyes. She could smell the gore that was covering him.

He roared into her face, spraying saliva over it. He raised his hand, claws extracted, and thrust it towards her face. She ducked as the nails made contact with the wood.

She ran, screaming. Dipper tried to follow her, but his nails were imbeded into the trunk of the tree. He growled out in frustration as he tried to release his grip.

Mabel kept running until she re-arived at the field. Music was blasting out loudly.

She ran through the crowd, much to their disapproval.

"Watch were you're going kid." Said one teen. She recognised it as Nate.

"Nate?" She asked, but he was already gone.

She kept going through the crowd, trying to find a certain someone.

"Hey man." Said Daniel. Nate had returned from one of the stalls.

"Hey, I got your drinks guys." He handed each of the teens a can of Pitt cola. They thanked him.

"You seem stressed?" Asked Wendy.

"Yeah, **yeah**. Oh, some kid ran into me, weren't looking where they were going." He yawned.

"Tired?" Asked Lee.

Nate nodded.

"You can go home." Suggested Tambry.

"Nah, I wanna see the rest of the fireworks."

The others nodded in approval as Nate yawned again.

The final fireworks display blasted into the air at the stroke of midnight. They mostly consisted of red, whit and blue colours, but it was a fascinating sight to look at. You could tell that a heap of work was dumped into it.

Mabel, however, was missing the whole thing. She heard it, but didn't look at it once.

The sounds drove Dipper insane, heavily affecting his enhanced hearing. It also mucked up his other senses. He finally freed his hand, splintering wood.

Mabel thought that following Nate would've helped in finding Daniel. She had to warn them about what was happening. She found much easier to etch her way through the crowd as most had stopped moving to look up at the sky.

She was ready to give up and try to solve the problem herself. Then she saw Daniel.

Dipper made his way to the edge of the field. Most of the people were staring up towards the stage. He seized the opportunity and snuck round all of them, not a single person saw him, but he saw Mabel.

Mabel tugged on his jacket sleeve, like a child trying to get their parents attention. He turned around and smiled.

"Mabel, what are you doing here?" He asked, kneeling down to her level so he could hear her.

"It's Dipper." She said.

"What about hi-" he started. "I bit him." He said.

Mabel nodded.

"Where is he?" He asked, standing up.

She shrugged.

"Well I'm glad I kept this." He said. He produced a small vile from his pocket, it contained a melted silver liquid.

"Where'd you get that?" She asked.

"I kept some, just in case." He replied.

"Why'd you have it on you?" She asked.

"What, you'd think I'd spend my first night without a contingency plan. I didn't know if it worked, but it did. So it'll work on your brother."

He handed her the vail.

"The last thing we need is for everyone here to panic."

"Daniel who are yo?" Asked Tambry, turning around. "Hi Mabel." She said. It was good to see her off her phone for once in her life.

She noticed the vail. Then the logic hit her too.

"Oh, shit." She gasped. "He's?"

Mabel nodded.

"Tambry, sweety, don't tell anyone. We don't need a panic, or worse." Said Daniel, he put his hands on her shoulders.

She nodded.

"Act normal. Say I went to the toilet or something." She nodded again and turned back around.

The other two ran off.

When they reached the tree line, Mabel opened up her pack and pulled out her grappling hook.

"Cool." Said Daniel.

She checked that everything was in there, water, snacks, a spare set of basic clothes for her brother, journal, flashlight. Everything was there.

"How'd do we make him drink it?" She whispered.

"We should try to find him first." Answered Daniel. "But, I could probably restrain him. And, he dosent have to drink, it just has to enter his body."

Mabel nodded in approval.

She handed Daniel the grappling hook.

"It's me he wants. I think he's been following us." She said. "Use that to get up high, then jump on top of him."

Daniel nodded and fired the hook into the air, her grappled up to a tree, while Mabel walked deeper into the woods. Daniel followed her from above.

"Alright Dipper." She said to herself. She picked up a rock. "If you want me." she raised the rock to her hand "Come and get me." She cut her hand, she yelped as the crimson liquid dripped onto the ground.

Dipper smelt fresh blood. He sniffed in the air for a while before getting a lock on it. He made his way to the smell and found his sister.

Mabel turned and saw her brother. He snarled before pouncing at her.

Daniel left of his vantage point and landed on him. Dipper squirmed around. Mabel opened the vail and got closer to him, he thrashed at her.

"HIS ARMS DANIEL!" She shouted.

Daniel followed.

Mabel grabbed her brothers jaw and rammed the vial into his throat, so he wouldn't cough it up. The silver liquid flowed down his throat. The two fully restrained his body and clamped his jaw shut. Eventually he stopped squirming.

Mabel dressed her brother up in his usual outfit, except his jacket.

"Why didn't we do that sooner?"

"If I'd found you sooner."

"Did he uh..you know." Daniel symbolied the slitting of a throat.

Mabel looked down. "Probably." She sighed. "He can never know, you can live with it, he can't."

Daniel nodded.

Mabel stayed with her bother until he came to. Daniel went back to Tambry and acted as if nothing had happened.

Eventually Dipper woke up. Mabel quickly hugged him tightly.

"Mabel?" He asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing." She said quickly. "Nothing happened."

Dipper was too tired to ask further.

Everyone enjoyed the rest of the evening.


End file.
